


Gardening for Rookies

by Meghan888



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cloud Strife - Freeform, Fanclub, Fertilizer, Flowers, Funny, Gardens & Gardening, Gen, Gorgeous, Hair, More tags later, Nature, Potatoes, Rookies, SOLDIER - Freeform, Sane Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Sephiroth - Freeform, Shampoo - Freeform, Shinra Company, Silver Elite, UNFINISHED 2ND CHAPTER!!!!!!, Vegetables, Warrior - Freeform, Zen Garden, black cumin, bullshit, deep in thought, garden, gorgeous hair, growing your own, herb, herbs, hojo - Freeform, joy, lab, nice smell, radishes, rusted, rusty - Freeform, soil - Freeform, suspicious bush, talking to himself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meghan888/pseuds/Meghan888
Summary: Sephiroth can have many different hobbies. He's a man full of surprises. Maybe not that exciting this time, he just visits his "garden", a place of rest and relax.. and... who knows what more gardening could bring?
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

A tall man glimpsed at a small plant pot he was holding in his right hand. It had been particularly hot all day and he pondered if watering the poor flower that looked like on a brink of dying made any sense. He touched the soil inside the pot with his long finger again. Yes, it was definitely humid. So the damn black cumin flower was just...

„Ehhh..." He sighed with resignation and placed the clay pot in not too sunny-not too dark spot on a nearby garden shelf. He hoped that the tiny growing creature would come back to life after his overzealous watering strategy. „This is harder than killing a zolom while blindfolded and wielding sword in the right hand." That meant, it wasn't too hard... but it really required even more... „Patience?" He wondered aloud. „Heh, I'm still a rookie in gardening." He giggled and his eyes flashed with even brighter shade of emerald green.

The „garden" as he liked to call it now, was one of few places he had courage to actually talk to himself. Far enough from sneaky individuals. Just a small hideout for yet another quirk he happened to acquire every once in a while. It was tolerated. As if anyone would dare not to tolerate his occasional whims. It was enough to give a dirty look to any annoying colleagues who tried to object. But he only did this to people he disliked. There wasn't many, actually.

The heat was starting to fry him a tad too strong, even though he changed his coat to something much more comfortable. He stretched his hands and yawned. It's been a long night and even enhancements couldn't kill his body's natural needs. He touched top of his head to check how hot the hay pile of his hair got this time. „Quite hot." Hair was a pretty good insulation up to a certain point.

He ignored a light, yet nagging feeling of thirst and crouched by a row of sprouts protrudingfrom the ground below. The small-ish strip of fertile soil was healthy dark and smelled of natural freshness that always brought him joy. Joy... He winced for a moment, realizing that he never told anyone, even his only friends. „Scent of fresh, humid, healthy soil brings me joy..." Had to shrug, hearing his own voice saying such thing.

A few days ago he removed all the intrusive weeds with his own hands. And today, there they were, just below him. Sprouts... Caring for something as simple as plants was oddly satisfying and equally frustrating.

„So this is how you grow radishes, huh?" So far they seemed to be much more resilient and easy to grow compared to flowers. „It's probably because you taste so nasty." He sent a silent smile to the tiny, green leaves.

How much time before he needed go back to work? He glanced to the left where the old and rusty door to his garden were. Behind them, tossed with his coat, lied PHS.

He finally decided to get up and stretch. His mouth opened and he let out another, inaudible yawn. Had a few small rounds along the „path" that led between other tiny plots, most of them still either completely dry or overgrown with all kinds of random weeds. This wasn't even a walk. Maybe if he were a cat, this place would seem big enough.

Ending his stroll by the wall of Shinra building, he crossed hands on his chest and mindlessly stared at a random bush now slowly waving in awoken wind. This bush was planted here by someone from the lab. Was it a real plant or a surveillance device? A sign of Hojo's not surprising but still disappointing paranoia?

A surprising breeze played with a few of silver bangs that immediately flew into his eyes. He squinted and pushed his hair awkwardly away from his face. Hair in the eyes. He grunted and then smirked thinking about all this bullshiting fan-club rumors claiming that he used so and so much shampoo and a conditioner every single time...

Pale hand patted silver hay stack of hair and the other joined to straighten the bangs around his face. He muffled another giggle. Spots of sun lazily wandered along the garden, giving some minimal light to the barely alive but well-watered flower on the shelf in the opposite corner.

„If they only knew..." He murmured, looking down and half-closing his eyes. „If they only knew that I never use a hair conditioner..." His hair had to be stiff and stable enough, yet shine and wave in the wind, to look good in the pictures. He just liked them long, protecting his back... „I think I may never be able to reveal that terrible secret... It's not some magical shampoo. My hair is just -"

And then the phone rang, reminding him how much relaxed or maybe crazy he was going left alone in the garden, talking to some silly plants and a suspicious bush. He scowled, sighed and reached to the door. Turning around, he caught one more glimpse and intoxicating scent of that still messy, but peaceful place. Plants were great listeners...

...maybe excluding that bush...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gimme kudos if you yawned with Sephiroth! Or just gimme kudos! Thank you ;) Comments are welcome ^_^ :>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRY, IT'S NOT YET FINISHED CHAPTER. I couldn't stop myself from posting what I've already wrote o.o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's an unfinished chapter (YET), but still a nice read. Lost inspiration halfway through and here we are. More later!

Sephiroth slowly turned to his side with a quiet grunt. His hair felt sticky and everything smelled of a very herbal, warming balm. Usually he didn't sleep in that late but... was there a knock on the door? Knocking repeated louder.

„Come in!” He shouted with a hoarse throat and bit of indifference.

There were immediate steps coming from the entrance followed by a very loud door slam.

„Have mercy, Genesis!” Chuckled the man in the bed while wincing.  
He slowly settled himself to sit up on the mattress while carefully avoiding moving any part of his left shoulder and arm too much. It was held up by his torso on a thick, elastic band wrapped around his neck and chest. It still hurt if he moved wrong way. Well, it radiated a continuos dull pain while stationary but that was bearable.

Small laugh and energetic steps continued through the living room until his annoying guest showed up in the bedroom door. It was a bit dim, because curtains covered most of the window to his left, but enough light came through for both of them to see everything pretty well.

„I wanted to make sure you're up!” Red haired figure moved closer and unceremoniously sat on the bed, just beside Sephirot's left side. „How is our sleeping beauty?” He was really in unusually good mood today.

Sleeping beauty man looked at him puzzled for a second, not because of how he was called however. „Yes, you're welcome to sit down. Feel like at home, goddammit. ” He replied after another moment and almost giggled quietly. Glowing, emerald eyes smiled to his friend.

MORE COMING!!!!!!! WAAAAA


End file.
